Apocalypse Games
Apocalypse Games, is a First-Person-Shooter game created by Gusmanak and ZolarKeth, and is based off Apocalypse Rising. It uses the same maps but not the same system. In Apocalypse Games you are in first person. Making it an FPS. It has Apocalypse Rising weapons and locations, but do not come here expecting some Apocalypse Rising gameplay. You start with a Makarov and a choice of a Mosin Nagant, Lee-Enfield, M1 Garand, DB Shotgun or an M3. After choosing your gear, players vote on the map and gamemode to play on next. A map can have any mixture of these features, all random. *Sole Survivor/Team Survivor *Location *Time of Day *Zombies/No zombies *Hardcore mode/Normal mode *Player respawning/No respawning (Double Points) *Friendly Fire on/Friendly Fire off *Random Gamemode and Options Each match is about 5-6 minutes long. As you kill players and zombies you earn CR (Credits) and RP (Research Points) which you can use to buy better guns, outfits, hair colors, and more. Each player kill is worth roughly 300 CR as of v1.1.0. CR and RP are used to purchase items in game. To buy a gun, you must first Research it in order. RP are used for Researching items. You may buy CR, but not RP as it would make the game a pay-to-win. Clothes and other items do not take research points. CR=Credits RP=Research Points The objective of the game is to kill other players while trying to play the objective (And/or with zombies) and live as long as possible. You spawn with 4 mags for whatever gun you have. Food, ammo, and other useful items can be found around the map, but will drop when you die, and your items will able to be picked up by other players. Make sure your internet connection is not slow in order to fully enjoy the game. After it's 1.3.0. update, third person was removed. The entire game is now spent in first person. The game was released on the First of May, 2014 and is now open to the public. During Beta, it oddly costed 100R$ to play, until Gusmanak lowered it to 50R$. It is now free to play, and has a spot on the Popular page. Game ModesCategory:Apocalypse Games Apocalypse Games has a variety of game modes. Below is a list of the Game Modes -Sole Survivor In Sole survivor, it is a free for all based mode in which players have to get the most kills in the match. When No respawns is activated, it becomes an elimination match in which you try to survive the longest. -Team Survivor Similar to team deathmatch, in this mode, two factions (Survivors and Bandits) must fight each other and earn the most kills to win. -Team/Sole Exterminators In Exterminator, Players must kill as many zombies as they can to win the game. Zombie health remains the same in this mode. -Capture the Beans In Capture the Beans, players must attack each others Ural's in order to grab their supply of Beans. The player who captures them must then make his way to his team's Ural to earn points for capturing Beans. The team with the most points at the end wins. -Ural conquest In Ural Conquest, there are 3 Urals scattered across the map that must be captured and held by your team to earn points. Enemies can capture your Urals so always have guards ready. -King of the Ural In this mode, there is one URAL that teams must fight over. Capture the URAL and hold it to earn points. Maps There are a variety of maps in the game. These maps include: -Radio Tower -Towns such as Dirk -Cities such as Hark -Factory -Cemetery TriviaCategory:Apocalypse Games * Gus and Keth have quit updating AG and are letting someone else develop it. ** This was given to two members of Apocalypse Rising Community where they can work on it. * Despite the game being extremely popular for the first three weeks or so, after that it quickly fell into obscurity. The exact reason for this is unknown, but it probably has to do something with either: ** The massive difficulty for new players, due to the starter weapons' poor quality, and the fact that the veteran players had outright better weapons. ** The long amounts of time it took to level up and get money.